


Resolutions

by mustachio



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachio/pseuds/mustachio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos wasn't around for Christmas and unless a miracle happens he won't be around for New Year's, but that doesn't stop him and Cecil from talking about their resolutions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolutions

Cecil curls the wire of his headphones around his finger, just listening to the sound of Carlos’s soft breathing on the other end of the line. He walks into the kitchen and makes a beeline for the coffee machine. He probably shouldn’t have coffee so late in the day, but work was particularly exhausting and he was hoping to get a few things done before going to bed for the night. The silence continues on for a few more seconds until Cecil decides the audible proof of Carlos’s continued existence isn’t enough.

"Did you celebrate Christmas there?" He asks. He takes a seat at the table, leaving his cane behind to lean against the counter while he waits for his coffee to finish brewing.

"No. Christmas doesn’t seem exist here. None of the Masked Warriors seem to have even heard of it. But I got a lot of science done! I got to study some of the wildlife here including something that looked like a giraffe, but that was much more scientifically fascinating than a giraffe. How did you spend Christmas?"

"I went to Old Woman Josie’s house. She threw a party for our whole bowling team and a few other friends. Janice and my sister were there. Diane Creighton and her son, too. It was a lot of fun. I can’t wait to show you my presents." Cecil unravels his finger from the cord and moves it to his hair instead. With his other hand, he runs his index finger around the rim of his rinsed out mug from that morning. "Tell me about the scientifically fascinating giraffe you found."

"There’s not much to tell yet. I still have to go over all of my data and run a few experiments, but I promise once we find out more I’ll tell you all about it." Carlos is gesturing widely with his free hand, Cecil is sure. He can picture it easily and the mental picture makes him smile.

"I can’t wait." And it’s true. Cecil doesn’t like that Carlos is away, but it’s gotten easier to handle. He can listen to Carlos talk about his science without feeling like his heart is being ripped out of his chest and sacrificed to the Brownstone Spire. The possibility of visiting helps. "Are you going to do anything for New Years? Do the Masked Warriors do anything to celebrate?"

"I’m not sure yet. What with time being even weirder here than it is in Night Vale, it might be kind of hard to celebrate an event that revolves around time." Carlos sighs. "I’d like to be able to kiss you at midnight. Or at least what my phone tells me is supposed to be midnight."

"Me, too. Maybe you’ll find an Old Oak Door in the next few days and I’ll be able to come visit." They both know it isn’t likely, but Cecil can dream, can’t he? The coffee maker beeps to let Cecil know his coffee is ready. He pushes himself up from the table and takes the few steps from the table to it so he can pour himself a cup. "Well, even if you don’t get to celebrate, you can make a resolution. Have you thought about what yours is going to be?"

Carlos is silent for about thirty seconds. Cecil leans forward, his stomach pressed into the edge of the counter. The silence peeks his curiosity, but he doesn’t push.

"I have. Have you thought about yours?" It’s a little disappointing that Carlos doesn’t elaborate, but Cecil still doesn’t push. He can’t force Carlos to tell him if he doesn’t want to.

"Yes. Do you want me to tell you what it is?"

There’s a very brief moment of silence, like the call has started lagging all of a sudden. Probably Carlos nodding before realizing that this phone call has no visual component to it.

"I do. That is, I do what you to tell me if you want to. You don’t have to."

"I want to." Cecil takes a sip of his coffee. It burns his tongue, but he doesn’t mind. "My New Year’s resolution is to keep in touch with friends more often. I was talking to John Peters—you know, the farmer—and I realized I don’t do that much anymore. When you were here, we spent so much time together and even before that with work…"

Cecil trails off, takes another sip of Coffee. 

"I know what you mean…" Carlos’s voice is quiet, contemplative. "That’s what I was thinking of making my resolution."

"Oh?" Cecil smiles. Matching resolutions—it’s cute, in an odd way.

"Making friends with the masked warriors and thinking about what I said to you a few months ago—about how you’re the only person I truly care about. I love you Cecil, but it shouldn’t be that way. So I want to reach out to more people, even when I’m back in Night Vale."

Cecil nods even though Carlos can’t see him. “It’s a good resolution for the both of us. And it’s good that we’ve both already started putting that resolution into practice, even if it is a few days early.”

"Scientifically speaking, time doesn’t exist so really it could be New Years right now." Carlos giggles and Cecil laughs along with him. 

He moves away from the counter, taking his coffee and cane with him out of the kitchen.

"Well, Mr. Scientist, I am afraid I have things to do before bed and it is already getting late. We’ll talk again tomorrow?" Cecil hates that he has to make that a question, but even if they talk nearly every night, there are still those few days where they don’t communicate at all.

"We will. I’ll get all of my data about the not-giraffe sorted out and I’ll tell you all about it. I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
